Fiel a la vida
by Kira-Sun
Summary: Respiraré los colores del mundo para teñir mi espíritu de ti. Grabado en la pintura de tu alma viviré eternamente. Intoxícame y conviérteme en esa criatura extraña e inmortal que solo tus ojos pueden ver. [Este fic participa en el Reto especial: ¡Festival de primavera! del foro La Torre Stark.] Winterwitch. Clintasha. Nebula.
1. Amanecer floridano

**N/A:** Esta colección de extravagancias patrocinadas por los vicios de la vida no intenta romantizar lo que es feo en las relaciones, pero sin duda intenta (pobremente) retratarlo. El primero es un Bucky/Wanda en ciernes. La inspiración lo ha convertido en la continuación de mi otro _fic_ "Verano", pero puede entenderse muy bien por sí solo. Es una especie de AU en el que la Bruja Escarlata del MCU actuó de forma muy similar a su contraparte en los cómics durante la trama de "Vengadores desunidos" y "House of M".

Se supone que sea _fluff_ y según yo lo era... pero tengo una idea un tanto retorcida del _fluff_. ¿_Fluff_ retorcido cuenta para el reto? Ya me dirán~

* * *

**Exoneración**: Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a alguien. Yo lo pedí prestado un rato, para ver qué pasaba.

* * *

**I**

**Amanecer floridano**

No pudo ignorar más la intensa luz que le arrastraba hacia la vigilia. Emergió de su sueño poco a poco, removiéndose perezosamente entre las sábanas. El proceso de espabilar estaba siendo mucho más complicado que de costumbre. Su descanso había sido reparador, algo bastante extraño por sí mismo, y deseaba permanecer en cama no porque hubiera pasado la madrugada dando vueltas en el colchón, esperando acallar las voces que la asediaban, sino porque se sentía bien.

Wanda nunca había tenido algo como esto. No desde que era una niña y, aún entonces, había existido una amenaza sobrevolándolos a todos. Sokovia no había sido la tierra prometida ni siquiera durante la cada vez más distante niñez de la chica.

Pero _esto_, esto se sentía, _finalmente_, bien.

Abrió los ojos a la claridad que inundaba la habitación. La luz abrumó su vista unos segundos. Hacía calor, pero también soplaba la brisa desde el mar. El sonido distante de las gaviotas la alcanzaba de vez en cuando. Le habría encantado escuchar las olas, pero la playa estaba demasiado lejos como para ofrecer otra cosa que una espectacular vista desde la terraza.

—¿Has dormido bien?

Wanda sintió las comisuras de su boca curvarse hacia arriba de manera instantánea. Registró la habitación con la mirada mientras se desprendía de los restos de somnolencia aferrados a su mente.

—Sí —admitió en voz baja, empujándose contra el cabecero de la cama.

Hubo un silencio lo bastante prolongado como para suponer que no obtendría respuesta. Bucky estaba en la esquina, detrás de la cortina parcialmente cerrada, atrincherado en la única área de la habitación, además del armario, donde las sombras prevalecían. El sillón le venía pequeño, pero allí sentado era una visión más bien adorable. La sonrisa de Wanda creció.

Estaba bien, _finalmente_.

—Me alegra —dijo él luego de un rato. Su monótono tono de voz no le impidió reconocer la sinceridad de sus palabras—. No has hablado dormida esta vez.

La joven mutante rio por lo bajo. Se acercó al borde de la cama y se sentó de frente a él. Su cabello estaba despeinado y su atuendo era una oda al verano en la que, a las claras, no se sentía cómodo.

—Tú no has dormido nada.

—Estaré bien.

Wanda se mordió los labios antes de sugerir el uso de sus poderes para aplacar las pesadillas que todavía acechaban a Bucky. Meterse en la cabeza de las personas para modificar su comportamiento era un error. Ambos habían sufrido las consecuencias de aquel pecado.

Tratando de curarlo, lo había hecho sufrir.

El semblante de Wanda se ensombreció por el recuerdo. Aún ahora era difícil perdonarse. Había ansiado tanto quedarse con él durante su tiempo en Wakanda… Había estado tan aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de volver a estar sola, que había intercambiado ese miedo por el bienestar de James.

Y lo había perdido todo en el fuego, enterrado bajo las ruinas estaba ahora.

—¿Wanda?

Abrió los ojos de golpe, apenas reparando en que los había estado cerrando con fuerza. El fantasma de una terrible jaqueca comenzaba a latir en sus sienes. Al voltear a verle, el matiz que completaba el semblante serio de Bucky delataba preocupación.

—¿Sí? —dijo con voz ronca. Su respiración se había acelerado. Los ojos verdes de la mutante registraron la habitación de hotel a una velocidad vertiginosa, como si no fuese capaz de reconocer el entorno.

Como si estuviera cayendo en la cuenta de que algo continuaba estando mal.

_Seguía_ estando mal.

—Ey, Maximoff — Bucky volvió a llamarla. Se arrodilló frente a ella y sostuvo el rostro femenino con ambas manos—. Todo bien, ¿correcto?

Aturdida, la chica asintió. Volvió a apretar los párpados, queriendo desenmarañar las imágenes que se reproducían, plegándose y desplegándose sin un orden aparente.

Y mientras los cuadros deslavados que su mente consideraba recuerdos no hacían ningún sentido para ella, la carga de emociones que traían consigo era pesada. La bañaba con una sustancia espesa en la que quedó sumergida de un momento a otro. _Rabia_, había estado muy enfadada por algo. Dios sabe que razones no le faltaban. Y tenía miedo. Una de aquellas dos emociones había engendrado a la otra. Imposible saber cuál ahora.

Wanda jadeó. Detalló una pincelada de un color demasiado nítido que reverberaba en la misma frecuencia que su mutación. Un trauma íntimamente relacionado con el uso de sus poderes. Un trazo rojo como la sangre… Voces que gritaban con odio y la mirada tan aterrada como violenta de un soldado atrapado en el tiempo.

—Te hice daño, ¿no es así? En Wakanda, yo te… ¿Fuiste el único, Barnes? —Wanda abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo que el nudo en su garganta la asfixiaba—. No fuiste el único —confirmó ella, exhalando su horror—. Por qué yo no… ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo?

El dolor de cabeza había vuelto irritante el ruido de las gaviotas y el sonido del océano le taladraba el cráneo. La luz la cegaba. Detonaron imágenes detrás de sus párpados. Eran como instantáneas quemadas por el sol. Siluetas que corrían hacia ella. Un delirio que habían intentado suprimir pero que ella había convertido en la realidad.

_¿Qué era lo que había hecho? _

—No —susurró Bucky con firmeza. Entre la cacofonía, la voz tranquila del soldado acaparó la totalidad de su atención, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Wanda abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró mirando los iris azules de James Barnes—. No es cierto —aseguró en calma, su rostro era una máscara de seriedad. Ni la sospecha de una emoción la agrietaba—. No es real —agregó, hablando lentamente.

—¿Qué hice? —Demandó saber con un sollozo, ignorando su intento por apaciguarla—. ¿Qué es lo que le he hecho a todos? —Su mano trémula alcanzó su mentón.

Bucky no se inmutó.

—Nada —repitió—. No has sido tú.

—¿De verdad? —Era difícil creer que los recuerdos distoncionados no significaban sino una extensión de su continuo delirio—. ¿Dónde está Visión?

Algo se apagó en los ojos de Bucky un instante nada más. Después, dio una bocanada de aire.

—Con Stark —dijo y nada parecía indicar que le estuviera mintiendo—. Todavía se encuentra con Stark. Los verás cuando esto acabe.

—¿Y qué es _esto_?

—Solo han sido esos malditos tratados… Escúchame, Wanda. No has sido tú.

Había una especie de vehemencia en su aseveración. Ella lo contempló largamente. A medida que su respiración se regularizaba y se hundía más y más en el turbio mar que existía en sus ojos, algo comenzó a apagarse en ella de nuevo.

Sus pestañas se agitaron, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—¿Qué me está pasando? —Demandó con voz vacía, agachando la cabeza.

—Ellos no lo están entendiendo.

La mutante frunció el ceño.

Allí estaba. En el rincón oscuro, la fuente de donde emanaba todo el rojo que teñía sus recuerdos. Bucky estaba dormido –inconsciente-, la habitación era oscura y ella pretendió alcanzarlo, queriendo forzar mediante su poder la primavera sobre el invierno, pues temía quedarse sola…

Había sido un error...

También halló lo otro. La memoria de un auténtico verano y un río y unas palabras que le hubieran podido hacer explotar el corazón de no ser porque no había tiempo para tal cosa. «Me gusta aquí. Cuando "aquí" significa tu libertad.»

—Tu siempre has estado _aquí_, conmigo, ¿verdad?

La sorpresa acudió al rostro de Bucky. Lo observó tragar saliva con esfuerzo y aspirar tratando de ganar fuerza para responder.

—Yo siempre estaré aquí, Wanda —juró al mismo tiempo que recargaba su frente sobre la de ella.

Maximoff se sostuvo rodeando las dos muñecas de Bucky con sus dedos largos y fríos. Los recuerdos fueron eclipsándose uno a uno. Brillaban con intensidad un instante –erizándole la piel de pavor- antes de desaparecer, consumidos por la oscuridad en su mente.

—¿Sabes? —Al hablar, su voz sonaba pesada, somnolienta. Respiraba profundamente—. Desearía que pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre.

De pronto, se le ocurrió que ya había dicho aquello algunas veces y que su compañero de aventura habría preferido no oírlo de nuevo porque cada vez era más difícil. La mirada de adoración, de absoluta desesperación, que le otorgaba ahora no era mas que el reflejo de otras tantas que ya no recordaba.

Respiró profundo y el resto de sus pensamientos se fundió en un mar de oscuridad. Al instante siguiente, ya lo había perdido.

Bucky lanzó un suspiro. Wanda, ganando conciencia mientras parpadeaba y volvía a enfocarlo, no pudo decir si lo que impregnó aquel gesto fue el alivio o el cansancio. Tenía una tristeza grabada en la cara que forzó fuera de sus facciones al apartarse. ¿Qué era lo que estaba recordando el soldado?

—Deberías alistarte —dijo al incorporarse, mirándola sin ninguna emoción en los ojos. Wanda intentó recordar de qué habían estado hablando hacía un par de segundos, pero él la interrumpió—. Tenemos que seguir.

—Seguir —repitió Wanda, percibiendo como algo titilaba entre cada nuevo pensamiento, una idea, un motivo... No encontró la fuerza para aferrarse a ello, así que se limitó a sonreír como una forma de tranquilizar la melancolía de Bucky. No le era ajeno el gesto de pesadumbre que él usaba actualmente, pero parecía alterado en el fondo. Sin embargo, no estaba por la labor de asediarlo con preguntas ahora. Era un día muy bonito y se le antojaba ayudar al hombre a disfrutarlo—. Me parece bien.

Huían buscando libertad.

Wanda no sabía que era por ella, quizá así fuera mejor.

Miró por el ventanal. El mar reposaba en calma en el horizonte. Nunca había tenido algo como esto.  
Finalmente, las cosas estaban bien.

* * *

**N/A**: El _prompt_ de la categoría _fluff_ que me tocó fue "Desearía que pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre". Vamos, no pueden culparme, es bastante _angst_ en el fondo xD

Espero no tenga muchos errores. Voy con prisa, así que pasaré luego a revisar que no sea muy feo.


	2. Vía Láctea

**N/A**: Está bien pensar que le resto adorabilidad y méritos a Hawkeye, es parte de la naturaleza fea de este _fanfic_. Escribí escuchando el tema "Severus y Lily" y "Dumbledore's Farewell" BSO de ustedes saben qué.

* * *

**II**

**Vía Láctea**

Clint está corriendo, igual que hizo aquella vez.

Clint ha despertado, desubicado y nervioso, con otro grito que muere en su pecho. Todavía el cabello rojo y los ojos verdes lo buscan en sueños. Todavía escucha «Déjame ir» y no es que la voz le duela: lo hace sentir como si se partiera en pedazos.

Ha pasado desde hace un tiempo, esta incapacidad de sentirse completamente satisfecho. Está en la comida, en la compañía, en el trabajo. Mira entorno suyo y la incomodidad le hace temblar las manos y pone a andar sus pies ya cansados. No se está bien en ningún lugar. Hawkeye huye, largos pasos a través del descampado, sudoroso y agitado, perseguido por la insoslayable sensación de que algo está terriblemente mal. Un librero fuera de lugar con el que espera tropezar en cualquier momento, la mesa que se tambalea, las puertas que ahora abren hacia afuera cuando antes lo hacían hacia adentro.

El mundo se siente… _roto_.

Vamos a decir que se siente _roto_, porque no hay otra forma de ponerlo, razona Clint. Y sigue razonando. Y razona. Racionaliza hasta el cansancio, hasta que todo es abstracto y se queda tan vacío que se halla aberrando del modo en que funciona su cerebro últimamente. Emerge de sus pensamientos con un jadeo de pura desesperación, cual si hubiera pasado un larguísimo rato bajo del agua.

Y se le ocurre: está ahogándose. No es que el mundo esté roto entonces, es que el mundo ha quedado sumergido en esta sustancia hecha de tiempo roto y ausencia. Clint no sabe. Las matemáticas nunca han sido lo suyo y el arte de la poesía lo elude. Pero comienza a conformarse con esa explicación. Que las ciudades y los campos por igual se han hundido en el líquido del tiempo roto y el único que no ha aprendido respirar es él.

Porque la vio caer. Porque escuchó «Suéltame. Está bien» pero nadie más lo hizo y nadie más lo entiende. Es el único que se ahoga en la memoria. Es un dolor nada más suyo.

Porque hubo una época, ya en otro universo, en el que Natalia Romanova dormía junto a él de la manera en que no podía dormir con nadie más. En otro universo, recuerda, dándose cuenta de que la carrera ha acelerado su corazón tanto que puede sentirlo latiendo en la garganta… En otro universo, tiempo ya pasado -tiempo menos roto.

Hubo otro mundo, hay que decirlo así. Otro mundo que disfrutó, antes de Laura, mucho antes a los niños y el montón de felicidad -la otra clase, la felicidad que Natasha nunca pudo ni quiso imitar.

Allá en ese mundo, repite Clint, percibiendo el escozor en sus ojos, él tendió una mano y quien la sujetó pasó la vida queriendo saldar la deuda, hablando de números en rojo, pero Clint solo podía prestar atención al escarlata de su pelo. Allí se estaba bien. Era diferente a tener una familia y toda la otra felicidad, sí. Aquel otro mundo, en la penumbra y el secretismo y las emociones tan intensas que duelen. Se quedó el tiempo suficiente para creer que unos ojos verdes iban a contemplarlo fijamente para siempre, así como acabados de despertar, soñolientos y agradecidos, pero nunca en paz.

Natasha nunca tuvo paz estando con él.

Sus rodillas flaquean y el arquero se desploma. La hierba le proporciona una fría bienvenida. El rocío le moja la piel. Todavía faltan unas horas para la salida del sol y hace frío. Permanece boca abajo, aplastando el costado derecho de la cara contra el césped crecido, inhalando el aroma de la tierra. Tiene la respiración agitada, le arden los pulmones y los muslos por igual. Ha vuelto a correr, tratando de atrapar a Natasha o huir definitivamente de ella.

—Por favor, no.

Aprieta los párpados con fuerza.

Natasha lo había dejado ir, ordenándole buscar felicidad en otro lado, porque junto a ella no había paz y las emociones, todas muy brillantes en la oscuridad, los cegaron. Antes de romperse el uno al otro, había que desprenderse.

«Suéltame.»

Hubo de aprender a dejar ir, pero incluso entonces, Clint no fue uno para resignarse con facilidad.

Habían sido amantes y ahora eran amigos.

«Está bien.»

Clint ha intentado confiar en ella, igual que hizo siempre.

Y, sin embargo, no está bien. Se nota aquí y allá. Se nota cuando no puede respirar y cuando corre durante la madrugada sin saber si está buscando algo o intenta huir de ello.

El tiempo está roto y el mundo está roto y el color escapa entre las grietas.

Clint se tumba sobre la espalda. Hay un cielo con algunas estrellas naufragando en infinita oscuridad. Suspira antes de cerrar los ojos a la Vía Láctea, reacio a torturarse así, obligándose a contemplar como el color continúa escapando del mundo, incluso ahora que Laura y los niños han regresado. No quiere pensarlo, porque perder a su familia fue muy parecido a esto, a enloquecer y andar a ciegas y a perseguir para escapar, pero haber intercambiado a Natasha por ellos tampoco se siente bien.

Sea como sea, es una derrota para él. ¿Cuál ha sido el sentido de todo aquel viaje?

—No, por favor no, Nat.

En sus sueños -y solo en sus sueños, donde uno no es culpable de nada, donde puede consolarse de alguna otra manera además de correr como energúmeno en la madrugada-, mira los iris verdes de Nat _de nuevo_. (No lo piensa, rechaza la consciencia de que nunca más volverá a verse reflejado en sus pupilas dilatadas). Mira a unos ojos verdes que intentan darle el gesto de ese ayer precioso en Budapest - del que se habla como si cualquier cosa, tratando de restarle mérito al tiempo juntos.

Natasha le observa así, como si acabara de despertar, agradecida, pero no en paz, rogando que la deje ir, y Clint confiesa lo que la otra clase de amor no le permitió decir en la vida real, allá en Vormir.

_—Esto no significará nada si al final estoy incompleto. _—La voz de un Clint Barton diferente habla ahora desde este hombre más valiente, desde un hombre incompleto tirado en el pasto.

«Nada será _nada_ si te pierdo, Nat.»

Clint se incorpora, apoyando un momento las manos sobre las rodillas. Queriendo ahuyentar la voz detrás de todos sus pensamientos, sacude la cabeza enérgicamente y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

«Nada es todo lo que tengo ahora.»

Y toda felicidad escurre como el color, igual que el escarlata de su cabello dentro de su memoria, a través de la oscuridad entre las estrellas. Se odia por pensarlo, porque su familia está de vuelta y sabe que perderlos también ha sido un infierno.

Pero por más que corra, no huye de la consciencia: nada está bien.


	3. Campamento Yosemite

**III**

**Campamento Yosemite**

—¿Te quedarás aquí?

Nebula se volvió. Había una niña junto a ella. Más específicamente, la hija de Stark. La cría humana la contemplaba desde su escasa altura con los ojos algo enrojecidos por el llanto. Su voz era frágil, pero su aspecto demostraba una cierta fortaleza que le hacía pensar en la madre.

Lidio con la urgencia de apartar la mirada, pero la niña la observaba con una extraña fijeza y, tras unos segundos, cayó en la cuenta de que ella no le temía. Y recordó: la primera y la única persona que le había dedicado gestos de interés genuino fue Gamora.

—No —decidió responder, colocando su atención de vuelta en el riachuelo que escurría lentamente a escasos centímetros de sus pies. Los árboles eran inmensos. La Tierra no era un lugar tan horrible mientras estaba allí parada—. Me iré muy pronto.

Al escuchar a la niña suspirar, Nebula echó un vistazo a su expresión. Estaba frunciendo el ceño profundamente. Primero, pensó que quizá estuviera molesta. Luego, tras estudiarla un poco mejor, se dio cuenta de que había algo que se asemejaba a preocupación en el fondo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó con algo de brusquedad.

—¿La Tierra es un lugar muy feo? ¿Te lo parece? —Inquirió, evadiendo su pregunta—. ¿Cómo era tu hogar? ¿Era muy diferente?

Puso un gesto en blanco mientras se acuclillaba frente a la niña. Estaría mintiendo si negara sentirse curiosa por la extraña reacción de la hija de Anthony Stark.

¿Hogar? Para ella, el concepto era del todo ajeno. Un montón de abstracciones que, si se dedicaba a sentirlas antes que a pensarlas, la llevaban de vuelta a su hermana. Nebula apretó los labios y miró más allá de la cría. Ella no tenía un hogar.

—¿No te gusta aquí? —agregó, sacándola de sus pensamientos al tiempo que asentía hacia el bosque—. Está bien, ¿no?

—Está bien —coincidió con cierta reticencia, registrando los gestos de… ¿Su nombre no era Morgan? —. Es mejor que sus ciudades.

Había dicho algo que le agradó, porque el asomo de una sonrisa apareció en la esquina de su boca. Un guiño que volvía a delatar a su padre, una especie de sonrisilla de triunfo, un poco arrogante justo donde los labios se curvaban. Nebula no quería admitirlo, pero había algo reconfortante en ello. Nunca le había prestado atención, pero este parecía un tácito beneficio de la procreación. No perderás completamente a quienes te importan, si ellos viven, de un modo u otro, en su familia.

Nebula se preguntó si Gamora hallaría la manera de vivir en el presente, a través de ella.

Trató de que la respuesta no fuera demasiado desalentadora.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te quedas?

La pregunta le pilló con la guardia baja. Nebula abrió mucho los ojos.

La sonrisa de Morgan medró en sus facciones infantiles.

—No encajo aquí —evadió.

—Todos encajamos aquí —aseguró con seriedad—. ¿Has visto al hombre con un brazo de metal? Hay un niño que tiene los poderes de las arañas. Eso es muy loco.

—Hablando de mi a mis espaldas, _eso_ está muy mal, ¿sabes? —Lo había sentido acercarse demasiado tarde, lo cual era raro y la hizo pensar en lo que Morgan acababa de decir sobre el poder de las arañas.

—¡Araña! —Morgan celebró la aparición del muchacho humano.

—Tu mamá te ha estado buscando, Oruga.

Nebula se incorporó ante la fija mirada de Peter Parker.

—Oh, ¿hola? —saludó nerviosamente—. Aquí estás. A ti también te buscan. Los …otros chicos espaciales. —Al no obtener respuesta, carraspeó y regresó su atención a Morgan—. Andando, pronto va a oscurecer y no tienes un abrigo.

—Espera un segundo… —pidió la niña, volviéndose hacia Nebula cuando ya había avanzado un par de pasos—. Puedes quedarte —insistió.

—No lo creo —replicó secamente. Luego, le dedicó un gesto suspicaz—. ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

Morgan parpadeó lentamente.

—Creo que papá se preocupaba por ti. —La pequeña humana desarmó a Nebula con aquella oración mejor que ningún enemigo hizo jamás—. Este también puede ser tu hogar. Di que sí…

* * *

Nebula sabía que no podía decir que sí.

—¡Corre!

Su mano era pequeña y cálida. Mientras tironeaba de ella fuera de la tienda de campaña, Nebula pensó en Gamora.

Tener algo como esto habría estado bien. Juegos infantiles, comportarse como hermanas porque, bueno, eran hermanas. Todo esto. Persiguiéndose la una a la otra entre risas, en lugar de cazarse, compitiendo por la aprobación de un ser demente.

Nebula sabía que no podía quedarse.

—¡Araña, es tu turno de atraparnos!

No para siempre, al menos.

Debía ser una vista peculiar la de aquellos dos niños corriendo por el bosque de la mano de una alienígena de piel azul. Pero Nebula sí sentía que encajaba, después de todo.

* * *

**N/A**: A las prisas, como siempre. Este quedó en una hora, es un récord. No está editado para nada, así que me disculparán los horrores y la simplicidad (?). But amé escribir sobre Nebula :3


End file.
